Tales from the Silver Age IV: Tsuki no Jōshō
by Celestia's Paladin
Summary: Before the Silver Age all of Terra was covered in darkneess. Follow the young hero with the blood of the Ancients coursing through her vein as she brings forth the first light of of a new age as the Moon Rise.


**Tales from the Silver Age IV: Tsuki no Jōshō**

_By Paladin13, Rated T for violence, death, doom, and miscellaneous mayhem_

Disclaimer: I Paladin13 being of sound body and mind *chough, snicker*, Shut up Rodimus, do not own the rights to Sailor Moon. I do own the various OCs used, and this specific incarnation of Selene, and 22 titles of Anime. If you wish to use my OCs and my very kickass version of Selene just ask.

Summary: Before the Silver Age all of Terra was covered in darkness. But a light shall burst for the frontier, and the darkness will retreat. Follow the young hero with the blood of the Ancients coursing through her veins as she brings forth the first light of a new age as the Moon Rises.

Chapter One: First steps

A figure on horseback standing on hill overlooking the James River and the city of New Roanoke, the capital of the Arch-Duchy of Laurasia. With her long tri-braided silver hair blowing in the harsh winter wind, Field Marshall Dame Selene Theia Tsukino, Commander-and-Chief of the Grand Army of Terra, gazed her silver eyes over the plains on the outskirts of the city. She sighed as she pulled up the hood on her hunter-green and white cloak, the very uniform of a Lancer Commander. Humanity's great enemy, the Shadow Raiders look ready for battle. But slowly her mind wonders from the upcoming engagement with the Raiders to her own past before she joined up the First Laurasian Lancers.

She was brought out of her musings as a hand touched her right shoulder. In surprise she turned her horse to face the newcomer. Light grey eyes twinkled in amusement as their owner stared to laugh.

"By the Norns will you stop doing that Your Grace!"

Lord Hyperion the Arch-Duke of Laurasia, current head of the Allied Council, with all the grace and dignity those positions entitled started to laugh even harder.

Selene rested her face in her hand and groaned, "Your Grace."

Hyperion mange to calm himself down before speaking, "I'm deeply sorry Field Marshall but it the whole idea that you, Dame Selene, Knight of the Order of the Spine of the West, hero of Patagonia and the Falklands, the legendary and feared Winter Lady can be as jumpy as rabbit."

The Winter Lady raised her head to glare at her Liege Lord. "I'm jumpy because for some reason only you and my uncle can snake up on me like that. At least you have enough sense not shake my left shoulder." She pulled off her left glove and raised her hand, the water steel of her automail gleamed in the setting sun, beautiful engravings could be faintly seen.

The Arch-Duke just waved of the threat, "Yes, yes. Dame Selene I do happen to like teeth exactly where they are." Selene just rolled her eyes at the comment, "I do suggest that we head back to camp, it's going to get dark soon."

The young knight nodded in agreement and they both turned their mounts to head back to their camp for the night. They rode back in silence, with Selene in a very pensive mood. About a mile outside of the camp Hyperion broke the silence by asking for a situation report.

"I'm afraid that the situation is worse than even Iris and Hermes predicted. The Shadow Raiders have greatly reinforced their trench works around New Roanoke, even more so than anticipated."

Lord Hyperion frowned at the news, _this is not good, not good at all_, he thought. "Will reinforcements delay the plan?"

Selene shook her head, "No I think that Ares, Athena and I can adjust the plan. We should still be able to start the attack on the Solstice as directed."

"Let's hope so Field Marshall , let's hope so." He looks over at Selene and noticed that she seemed to have zoned out. "Selene are you ok," he asks in a fatherly tone.

With Selene brought back to reality she sighs. "I'm sorry Your Grace, my mind has been drifting into the past." Hyperion raised a questioning brow, "Milord it has been ten years since we last set foot on Laurasia soil. Just being near the old rock of the continent brings back old memories."

"Do you want to talk about it, I can't have my field commander be distracted."

Selene just looks at him with worried eyes, and in a soft tone said, "no Your Grace I think I can handle this myself."

He gave her a flat look of disbelief, "you better or I'm going to sic you sister on you."

Selene laughs at the threat, "Sir my big sister knows better than to push me on the issue."

"Very true."

The two warriors continued the rest of trek back to camp in silence. After reaching the stables within walled encampment that sat on land once owned by Arch-Duke's family. In a few short minutes Selene found herself in her room, stripped of her Lancer cloak and armor she looked every bit of her four foot nine inch height. Sighing as she sat down on her bed, she gazed down at two objects in hands. The first is a battered silver pocket watch, with much practiced dexterity she flicked opened the watch with metallic fingers. She marveled at the intricate mechanisms through the transparent face. In her right hand she stared at a crystal teardrop pendent. This pendent, which is clear as glass, had a slight silver sheen to it and was absolutely flawless. These two objects, along with a worn photo next to her bed, are the most precious processions she owns. The pendent originally belonging to her mother and the watch to her father. She shifted her gaze to the photograph on her nightstand, the moment captured for all eternity showed Selene at the age of four in the arms of her mother Theia.

These mementos of the past didn't do a thing to ease her troubled mind. The young lancer knew only one thing could help now, and with some new determination she changed in a set of training clothes and grabbed her weapons belt before heading to a small training hall in the cottage that she was in. After entering the dojo she started to run through the dances of the _Shizukesa no kasagumo ryu_, or the Serenity of the Elements school. After a few minutes of performing bare-handed she pulled out a pair of elegantly crafted obsidian kukri knives. With her eyes closed she preformed dance after dance with her twin blades, the only things on her mind are the elements she is dancing to and her past. In a few short moments with a clearer mind she sheathed kukris and pulled her katana out of it scabbard.

The hand forged water steel blade gleamed in the lamp light as she went through the dances that help give her the name of Winter Lady. After thirty minutes of training Selene collapsed onto the floor exhausted. Even with a worn body her mind is now clear, she is so tired she didn't noticed someone entering the room.

"Wow Sis what happened," asked Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono. "I have never seen you like this."

Selene weakly turned her head to face her big sister. "Oh hi Me-chan," the young knight slowly got to her feet and sheathed her sword. "I'm just trying to clear my head."

The flamed haired woman just shook her head and crossed her arms. "Se-chan what was on your mind that got you this worked up?"

"Just my past Sis, just my past."

Selene gathered up her gear and walked out of the dojo leaving Colonel Dame Tisiphone Megaera Taiyono of the Allegany Artillery Battery behind.

"Sis I know it has been ten years," Megaera said softly while watching her sister in all but blood retreat. "But you shouldn't get like this."

Around seven at night Selene found herself in the dining room of the Arch-Duke's summer residence with the senior members of the Terran Commonwealth Council or the more commonly known as the Allied Council. After a good hearty meal a few of the eaters left, but a few stayed behind like the heads of the Mizuno, Aino, Kino, Tomoe, Tenoh, Kaioh families along with Lord Hyperion and Iris Meioh as she sat in for her half-brother, Hades, the current head of the family.

With wine and liquor passed around the older members started to tell old war stories. Ouranous Tenoh in particular told a very dirty tale, Selene hide her smile when Ares and Zeus were smacked upside the head by their significant others, Athena and Hera for laughing. The young Field Marshall tuned out most of the other stories until Aphrodite Aino shook her automail shoulder causing Selene to cough up the yaupon tea she was drinking.

"Dite what was that for," Selene said while cleaning up the front of her shirt.

"Sorry Selene but Hyperion says it's you turn."

Selene tilted her head in confusion at the statement, Aphrodite just sighs. "It is you turn to tell a story."

"Oh, um well," the young knight could fell everyone's eyes on her, the normally unflappable Winter Lady fidgeted in her seat. "Ok but know that I'm only doing this because His Grace asked me to." Selene paused for everyone to give her their undivided attention, for the Lancer Commander _never_ talked about her past. Before speaking again she took a small sip of tea, "What I am going to tell you is not just a war story but my story."

The solider leaned back as far as her chair would let her, with her hands clasped behind her head and a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "I was born on January thirteenth in the year twenty-two thirty-seven After the Written Word." Her smile grew bigger at everyone's shocked expression, it is only 2261 AWW, "I am five years younger than my sister, so that will make me twenty-four."

"Ok so where was I, oh yes I was born in the small village of Woodgreen which is near the border of Tejas Province and Grand Water Province here in the Arch-Duchy." She took another sip of her tea before continuing, "I never knew my father, he left my mother before I was born. My mother, Theia, was a good woman, even as an Ancient all the villagers liked her."

Hermes Mizuno interrupted Selene, "your mother is an Ancient, well that certainly explains your eyes having the metallic sheen. But you said she _was_ your mother, what do you mean?"

Selene set her cup down on the table to wipe away some tears that were forming. "When I was five Woodgreen was attacked by bandits, which was fairly common on the frontier, this particular band was very vicious. They didn't just loot the village, they killed everyone, they raped my own mother in front of me before killing her. Then they left, for over a week I was left alone holding my mother's broken body until my uncle showed up."

The young knight started to sob more heavily at the memories, Hyperion who was seated to her right drew her in an embrace, like a father for a daughter. The other just sat, a few shedding tears of their own, wondering how this young woman was able to drag herself from the such a incident to become the warrior that she is today. When she stopped sobbing, the Arch-Duke released her and asked about the bandits.

"They were a offshoot of the Weavers, one of the most notorious gangs in Laurasia before the Tejas militia took them out. They like to leave one survivor behind to tell the tale, but most survivors tend to lose their minds."

"So you are very lucky," said Ares.

Silver looked in obsidian, "not lucky Lord Ares, I think that the Norns were watching out for me. If I lost my mind I wonder how this war would be different." The council shudder at the thought, The Field Marshall was just too important to the war effort. Said knight banged her metal hand on the table to bring everyone back. "Back to my story, after I was rescued by Tsukuyomi, my uncle, he took me Brushy-on-the-Brazos in eastern Tejas. That was where I lived until I joined His Grace's Army, for four years Uncle trained me in the _Shizukesa no kasagumo ryu_ and as a smith along with Megaera. Unfortunately because I was not just an orphan but also a bastard child, I was looked down upon by most of the villagers, a few like the mayor were downright hostile."

The other occupants' emotions varied from disbelief to righteous anger. Lord Hyperion was practically seething, _How dare they treat her like that after what she been through_.

"Of course I was young so I had no idea why people were whispering behind my back. Over time the village accepted me, except the mayor. As the major land owner in the area he almost threw my family out unless."

"Unless what," asked Cronus Tomoe.

"Unless Uncle Tsukuyomi signed a betrothal contract between me and the mayor's son that was to go in effect when I turned sixteen." Her silver eyes level, and hand resting underneath her chin with her elbows on the table.

"Your uncle actually signed the contract," Iris asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but he had no chose, it was either that or be thrown out of our home. Of course as soon as I understood what happened, I wasn't going to become some kind of plaything for that twit."

TftSAIV: TnJ POV change 3rd-1st

It was mid-October when Laurasia decide to go to war. I remember that it was during preparations for the Hallows' Eve festival when the recruiters came to the village. I just delivered a set of cooking knives to Caesar's, a tavern, when the crier called out for everyone in the town. Everyone filled the town square, well except for Uncle and Megaera they were still in the shop.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Let it be known that His Grace, Lord Hyperion, Arch-Duke of Laurasia is asking for thirty good men from the village of Brushy-on-the-Brazos to muster out at the city of Memphis in Province of Grand Water. The recruiting party will leave within two day time, will those who wish to serve His Grace in war against the Shadow Raiders step forward."

Thirty men did take the step, I myself was about to until someone held me back. Turning to face the person I looked in cerulean eyes framed by white hair with red streaks.

"Aunt Ammy why did you stop me?"

The Ancient woman frowned at me, "Selene you know that you can't go."

"But Auntie," I whined.

"But nothing young lady," she begins to lead me away the crowd and back to our home. She looks back at me, her frown gone, "I know you mean well Selene but you know that His Lordship will not let you go."

I knew she was right but still I had to leave, my destiny did not lie in Brushy-on-the-Brazos. That night after my family went to sleep I gathered up my belongings, clothes, weapons including the blades that I made myself, and most importantly my mother's pendent and my father's pocket watch. Hitching up my pack I quietly snuck out of the house into the moonless night, totally unaware that someone was watching me.

"Where are you going off to Sis," asked a voice from behind me. Turning around I saw Megaera stepping out from some bushes, "wait don't answer that I know where you are off to."

I looked at her nervously, her arms crossed. "Sis I have to get away, you know that I have just over a year before I get married off. This is the only way for me to get out."

"Of course it is Selene and I'm not going to stop you," Megaera said with a smirk.

"And you are not… Wait wha? You are not going to stop me?"

"No of course not, in fact," she reached into the bush and pulled out a pack of her own, "I'm coming with you. It's a Big Sister's job to keep an eye on her younger, less intelligent siblings."

I just crossed my arms and pouted like a five year-old at the comment. "Sis since you are coming, we better get going if we are to beat the others to the railhead."

Megaera smiled and grabbed my arm as started to walk out of the village. By the time others left home we already on our way to Memphis on the train. Boy that trip was interesting, besides it being the first time that I was on a train, it was also the first time I left province. I have to say that the view was breathtaking.

TftSAIV: TnJ POV change 1st-3rd

"In a few days Megaera and I step off the train into the first day of the rest of our lives."

Just then a bugle called out taps, signaling lights outs.

"Well I guess that's it for now," muttered Zeus.

"Yeah, are you going to continue the story Dame Selene," asked Hyperion.

Selene stood up and proceeded out of the room. "Of course Your Grace. I guess I will see all in the morning, good night everyone."

The young knight waved goodbye and left for her cottage. In her room she sat down on the bed, ready for the night, before enter the land of slumber her silver eyes lingered on the worn photo. For the rest of the night she smiled.

TftSAIV: TnJ

**Paladin's Notes:**

Tsuki no Jōshō: best translation I could find it means Rise of the Month, but for my story is means Moonrise

New Roanoke: capital of Laurasia, located near Newport News in modern day Virginia, it is close to where Jamestown is located

Laurasia: era's name North America. Also the name the nation-state that stretches from the modern Canada to the Central American highlands.

Tejas: one of the six frontier provinces, territory is all that the Republic of Texas controlled. Name is derived from the root word for Texas, Tejas.

Spine of the West: the mountain chain that stretches from Alaska to the southern tip of South America

Norns: While this era doesn't have a set religion most still believe in the gods. The Norns or the Norse Fates are what most of the members of the Grand Army believe in. Urd of the Present, Belldandy of the Present, and Skuld of the Future are the Norns.

After the Written Word: the calendar system used before the Silver Age, Year 1 AWW starts when humanity discover the use of a written language thus bringing in civilization

Well that ends the first chapter of Tale 4, and all the major players are shown. Before you ask the Ancients mentioned are the Ancients in Stargate SG-1 so this can technically be classed as an crossover. The idea about the metallic eyes is my own invention, manly a way to explain Selene's eyes. Anyway I think I'm going to have fun writing this story, this is Selene's story, the to show how her and the others are not gods but mortals. ~Paladin13


End file.
